


"Don't look down!"

by RainRomanoff



Series: Jazekiel Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, First "I love you", Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only thing running through Jake's head as he dangles helplessly from the edge of the building is how he never got to tell Ezekiel that he loves him."<br/>Based on the prompt "Don't look down!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't look down!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second installment of the Jazekiel Drabble Challenge based on the prompt "Don't look down!" This one is a shorter than the last one, but I think it's cute. I hope that you like it :)

He knows he shouldn't have ignored Baird's demands to wait for back up before chasing an incredibly powerful wizard to the roof of a building, but it's too late for that now. The only thing running through Jake's head as he dangles helplessly from the edge of the building is how he never got to tell Ezekiel that he loves him. He wonders if the gentle touches and meaningful looks were enough to show him how feels. Somehow he feels it wasn't enough; he should have said he loved him when he had the chance. The wizard looms above him and Jake's heart skips a beat as the wizard places a hand on his wrist.

"It's such a shame to loose such talent. However, you are in my way and I can't have that. Good bye, Jacob Stone." He rips his hand from the ledge, leaving him dangling from one hand and staring down at his death. The noise of the outside world fades away until the only sound remaining is the beating of his own heart. He feels a hand on his other wrist and he closes his eyes, not wanting to see the ground rush towards him as he falls.

"Jake! Jake! Don't look down!" Ezekiel's voice snaps him out of his trance. He looks up to find Ezekiel's the one holding his wrist. His other hand is stretched out towards him. "Give me your other hand."

Jake scrambles to grab Ezekiel's outstretched hand. Once Jake's grabbed his hand, Ezekiel pulls him over the ledge with a strength he didn't know he had. They sit side by side, gasping for breath. Jake runs a shaky hand through his hair and looks around. Colonel Baird and Cassandra are rushing towards them and the wizard is no where in sight.

"What were you thinking, Stone?! And are you okay?" Jake casts his eyes downward, avoiding her stern gaze.

"Sorry, it won't happen again. And I'm fine. You guys go on ahead to the Annex. We'll catch up." Colonel Baird gives a curt nod before turning on her heel and leaving.

"I'm glad you're okay." Cassandra says, giving him a reassuring smile before following Colonel Baird through the roof access door, that now leads to the Annex.

"You sure you're okay?" Ezekiel asks, looking him over in concern. Jake smiles and takes one of Ezekiel's hands in his, placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up. You want to know something funny?" Ezekiel tilts his head in confusion.

"Sure."

"When I was dangling there, I kept thinking that I never showed or told you how much I care about you. I didnt think about anybody else. Just you." Jake shifts so that he's facing Ezekiel. "I love you, Ezekiel Jones."

Ezekiel's eyes widen and for a moment Jake's afraid he's ruined their relationship.

"Want to know something even funnier?" Jake cautiously nods, heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

"When I saw you about to fall to your death, I thought the exact same thing. I love you too." Jake laughs in relief, and Ezekiel joins him. Jake feels his heart swell and Ezekiel feels as if he's floating. As their laughter dies down, their eyes meet.

"I love you." Jake whispers, leaning towards Ezekiel slightly. Ezekiel grins.

"I love you." Ezekiel whispers, closing the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any questions or comments, please do not hesitate to leave a comment!


End file.
